The present embodiments relate to an apparatus for transmitting data between two systems that move relative to one another.
In a multiplicity of applications, large volumes of data are transmitted between two systems, which move relative to one another. The two systems can be systems rotating relative to one another (e.g., rotary machines of power stations, large motors, radar installations or computed tomography systems) or systems moving translationally relative to one another (e.g., traveling trolleys, rail systems and assembly robots, or a combination of such systems).
Wireless transmission methods using, for example, optical or capacitive transmission may be used for the data transmission. If an area in proximity to an axis of rotation of a rotating system is not available for a data transmission because the area, as in the case of the computed tomography system, must remain excepted, the data transmission takes place in the radially outer region of the rotor, which imposes high demands in terms of the communication connection between a transmitter and a receiver. In addition, the data rates to be transmitted are increasing all the time, as, for example, image processing systems operate with data streams of up to 1011 bits/second.
It is known from DE 32 05 065 A1 to configure a receiving element in the form of a ring-shaped reflecting trench (e.g., a mirror trench). Light can be coupled at any angular position into the mirror trench in an approximately tangential direction, the light being guided via multiple reflection to a receiving unit. Implementing the mirror trench is complicated, time-consuming and cost-intensive, however. Furthermore, losses are also caused in such systems due to absorption in the mirror trench.